


FIRECRACKERS AND TANTRUMS

by angelsfw



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Light Choking, One Shot, Pranks, Requested Prompt, Sorry guys, Star Wars - Freeform, Violence, fem reader - Freeform, fem!reader - Freeform, he snapped oops, hux and the reader are best friends, hux helps every time, i promise it gets resolved, kylo doesnt say sorry but he says sorry, not the exciting kind, reader only has heart eyes for kylo, reader pulls pranks on kylo, reader was just trying to be oblivious to your mean side kylo, they ARE NOT in love with each other, this is just another angst piece, this time kylo wasnt in the mood, whyd you have to do that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfw/pseuds/angelsfw
Summary: "His breath was cool on your mouth when he spoke, “Little girl, I’m in no mood for your games today.” His voice was low but powerful enough to send your psyche into shock. Your brain was screaming for you to run, but your limbs were much too numb to accomplish anything- certainly not pushing Kylo off of you."☆This prompt was requested to me by thefandomnetworkingchannel-32 on tumblr: "Can I request for Kylo Ren? The reader is dating him and she finds entertainment in pranks. Hux is her friend and he’s always in on the pranks, always supplying her with what she needs for them. For her next prank, she ties a firecracker to the door and waits for Kylo to return to their quarters. She was unaware that it has been a bad day for him and he wasn’t in a good mood. When it goes off, she starts to laugh and soon stops when she saw the look on his face. Without meaning to, he lashes out at her and scares her off. He soon finds her after she doesn’t come back for a while and everything is okay in the end."
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 12





	FIRECRACKERS AND TANTRUMS

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, more Kylo content !!!!! This one does come with some warnings, however !
> 
> WARNINGS: Toxic relationships, violent behavior, abusive situations, light choking, explicit kissing, manipulation, and unhealthy coping mechanisms. Please, proceed with caution !
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies !!!!!

**PRANKS** had been a staple in your relationship with Kylo Ren, even if they were seriously one-sided. Kylo never reciprocated the pranks; you seriously doubted that he ever would. Nonetheless, he endured them for you and Hux always had fun gathering the materials. Any chance to see Kylo unraveled, Hux definitely took. 

The pranks thus far had been simple, small ones- only requiring small materials like water, whoopie cushions, or shock buzzers. Normally, you never felt like pushing to see how far Kylo would let you go but Hux had convinced you this would be a good idea. Regardless, you were always the one to deal with the fallout of every prank and, as far as you know, Kylo hadn’t said a word to your more dangerous counterpart.

Firecrackers were what you were supplied with this time and, honestly, you felt a bit wary about using them. They were loud and very obvious, he was sure to notice them as soon as he walked up to the door.

You had just finished tying a bunch of them to the top of the door- each rigged in a way so that they would go off as soon as the door opened. You inspected your work with a close eye, trying to see if there were any flaws in the way you had set it up. 

You looked wearily towards Hux, “Are you sure he isn’t going to notice that?” You asked, pointing up at the door frame.

Hux eyed the spot you pointed at and shrugged his shoulders, “Who cares?”

You just rolled your eyes at him, “Obviously I do, stupid!”

“I’m your superior officer, you cannot talk to me like that!” He whisper yelled at you.

“Sure, buddy,” You laughed, “Keep telling yourself that.”

He just huffed, “I could get you in trouble, you know.”

You blankly stared at him before you burst out in belly-clenching laughter, “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day!” It was hard to get the words out in between laughs, but you eventually succeeded. 

“Do not push my buttons,” Though Hux always wore a blank and stoic face, you could tell he was holding in laughter of his own by the way his eyes shone with amusement. 

Hux had been your first friend in the First Order; you’d met him way before Kylo. You really hated him at first, he was way too uptight about everything and no fun to be around. That’s when your pranking had really begun; you’d done it to try and break Hux out of his awful shell. It had taken him a while to figure out who was doing it and he was furious when he confronted you. But, the day he confronted you, Hux had a green face from the dye you put into his shaving cream. There was nothing you could do except laugh at his stupidly bright green face and, eventually, he joined in on it.

From that day forward, both of you had been close as ever. He was like the brother you never had and you felt comfortable confiding in him. He’d been the first to know about your crush on the Supreme Leader and the first to when about your relationship. Hux had warned you about Kylo at first- talked about how cold and dangerous the man was, which you definitely understood. Kylo had been extremely off-putting the first time you met him, but some intoxicating urge to peel back his layers had you coming back for more. 

Hux had seen a different side of Ren the day you accidentally pranked him and began to understand why you stayed around. It was late at night when you were planning to jump Hux and scare him before he went to bed, but you found Kylo instead. Apparently, he was on his way to give Hux some very important paperwork- which flew out of his hands the moment you jumped from behind the corner and yelled  _ ‘boo!’ _ Hux came flying out of his room, only to see you hiding giggles under your hands and a very bewildered Kylo. 

From that day on, Hux and you had vowed to prank him at every chance you got. The outcome you got each time was much too satisfying to stop chasing. Kylo had learned to just accept and ignore each prank you threw his way; none of it was really his style. 

Suddenly, Hux grabbed your arm tightly and whispered in your ear, “Hide!”

You grinned with adrenaline and ran to hide behind a nearby corner. You peaked around the corner to see Kylo approaching the quarters both of you shared. He wore his normal menacing look as he strode closer to the door. His footsteps mimicked the pounding of your heart- ready to burst from your chest with excitement. The concern you felt earlier had disappeared and was replaced by the high strung adrenaline that came with each prank.

Kylo had reached the door by now and was getting ready to open it. You sucked a stale breath in between your teeth when he finally opened the door. Almost twenty loud, resonating pops filled the air around him and he jumped back into the wall. It was too hard to contain, so your laughter came tumbling out of your mouth and you fell to the floor holding your hands to your stomach. The look on his face was absolutely priceless; you could only hope Hux saw that.

You were too wrapped in your laughter that you didn’t hear the loud, reverberating footsteps coming your way. They stopped right in front of you as you opened your eyes to wipe the tears from them. Black, leather boots filled your vision and your laughter slowly turned dry.  _ ‘Now’s clean up time,’  _ you thought,  _ ‘Was fun while it lasted.’ _

Your eyes traveled from the boots, up to his torso, and his neck to end at his face. The look he wore was not his usual one of indifference after each prank. This one was much darker and filled to the brim with anger. Any lingering amusement quickly drained from your body and you gulped. This couldn’t have a good outcome for you; not with that look he’s wearing.

Kylo swiftly bent down to harshly grab your shoulders and push you to your feet. When you were finally standing, he roughly pushed you against the wall behind you. You winced when the back of your head and shoulders slammed into it. One of Kylo’s hands moved to the center of your chest, while the other one rested at the base of your neck. Under his left hand, you were sure he could feel your racing heartbeat. Under his right, you were sure he could feel the harsh movements of your throat. 

His fingers on his right hand were beginning to squeeze slightly around your throat; just enough so you knew the pressure of his grip was there. He leaned close enough to you that you could rub your nose against his, but, given the situation, you stayed paralyzed with fear. Your boyfriend was a dangerous man and it seemed like you had pushed exactly the right button that unlocked that side of him. 

His breath was cool on your mouth when he spoke, “Little girl, I’m in no mood for your games today.” His voice was low but powerful enough to send your psyche into shock. Your brain was screaming for you to run, but your limbs were much too numb to accomplish anything- certainly not pushing Kylo off of you.

He seemed to notice your need to run and harshly jutted a knee in between your legs to keep you up against the wall. If you weren’t dangerously stuck before, you definitely were now. You could only hope that the wall behind you would open up and swallow you whole away from Kylo.

You eventually just nodded your head in response to him, but that didn’t satisfy his anger. Kylo only gripped and pushed harder on you with your head nod. He leaned impossibly closer to you when he spoke again, “You speak when you’re spoken to. Am I being clear enough for you?” The menace in his voice was enough to tear you in half; the man standing in front of you was not the one you fell in love with.

You squeaked out a nervous, “Yes,” at his question. This seemed to sate his anger a little as he loosened his grip around your throat and removed his knee. 

“Good,” You thought that was the end of this conversation, but then Kylo tucked his head close to your shoulder and his lips brushed against the shell of your ear, “Try anything again and see what happens.” Your body shook with the power of those words- the promise of danger in disguise was hidden underneath the normally exciting words. 

Kylo leaned away from your ear and met your eyes with his. You could only swallow harshly and stare back into them; usually bright and inviting hazel was almost black with unfiltered anger. It was shocking to see, especially since you were the one who caused it. You didn’t know what hurt worse at the moment; Kylo turning you into nothing more than one of his subordinates or the fact you had pissed him off enough to do that. 

After a few more seconds of staring through you, Kylo finally let his grip fall but he didn’t back away just yet. His harsh words found you once again, “Get out of my sight before I do something I’ll later regret.” 

He backed away from you completely after he spoke and, as soon as his body left yours, you shot in the opposite direction of Kylo. You needed your safe place right now, you needed away from Kylo immediately. You huffed out sharp breaths as you ran and were sure the staff was staring at you like you were crazy. Eventually, you reached the dark and tucked away corner you loved to use when you needed a break. 

Kylo’s actions hadn’t registered when they were happening, but now all you could do was sit and think about them. He had never once acted that way towards you, it was mostly saved for lower-ranking officers that pissed him off. You thought if you never saw that side of him, you would never have to even acknowledge it. Being the First Order’s Supreme Leader was sure to bring an air of fear around everyone he was near, but it barely touched you. Now, it was impossible to ignore the anger that festered and grew in the soul of the man you loved.

Kylo had done awful things, he never once tried to hide them from you and, make no mistake, you weren’t the fragile kind. It was silly to think that he would hide the Hyde of his usual Jekyll nature from you. Every bad thing that floated around about him was so easy to cast away when you only saw the good. 

You felt so stupid for thinking that this could’ve been avoided altogether; you couldn’t live with him and not be exposed to the raw rage he exuded away from you. You’d been extremely lucky to have not seen it before now, honestly. 

As you sat longer, the numbness of the situation faded from your body and pure hurt replaced it. Tears quickly escaped your eyes and you frantically tried to keep the sobs at bay. Even though this was a completely secluded corner, people would still hear you if they were to walk by. The last thing you wanted was to be coddled by Hux or turned into a laughing stock by the rest of the ship. Being Ren’s girl came with a certain air of responsibility and, right now, the last thing you wanted to do was indirectly embarrass him. 

**☆**

**HOURS** had passed since you tucked yourself here. The tears had dried and left your face feeling sticky and taunt. The sobs you held in earlier caused your lungs to ache in the aftermath of your breakdown. The taste of salt lingered in your mouth like a bad aftertaste and left your tongue heavy with dryness. Your head was pounding with migraine and your eyes were too sensitive to open. Your psyche was left to crumble to pieces from the emotional exhaustion of overthinking everything that had happened earlier. You felt heavy and light at the same time; your body was drifting, but your mind kept you grounded with the weight of lingering hurt. 

Kylo hadn’t tried to find you and you couldn’t tell if relief or pain filled you with that thought. Your heart yearned for his aura to wrap around yours, but your mind still shook with fear at the very thought of having him close to you. Would Kylo wrap you into his body and whisper reassuring words into your ears or would he back you further into this corner and add a few more layers of fear? 

While you tried to decide what side to trust, footsteps approached you. Your thought riddled brain kept you oblivious to the sound, but something told you to turn your head to the entrance to the corner you were in. When you did exactly that, black clothes filled your vision; Kylo had found you. The heart you tried hard to ignore jumped and rejoiced with love, but your occupied mind doused your body with cold fear. You couldn’t gauge the mood he was in because he was wearing a completely blank mask. This caused your mind to kick into hyperdrive and anxiety flowed down your spine to the tips of your toes. 

He strode towards you until you were eye level to his knees. Kylo bent at the knees and squatted in front of you; indecipherable hazel met the raw fear that flooded your irises. You couldn’t stop the shaking of your body once it started; this situation made you nervous. 

He pulled the glove on his right hand off slowly with his left and his eyes never left yours. He switched hands and did the same to the left as he did to his right. You had no idea what his intention was when his right hand moved towards your face; love kept you still, but fear urged you to flinch. The cool, callused skin of his palm met the sticky tear tracks that were left on your left cheek. You saw Kylo’s mouth pull into a small frown- so small that if you would’ve blinked, you would’ve missed it- at the feeling of dried tears on the soft skin. 

He pulled his eyes away from the tracks and they met yours once again. His thumb ran under your eye to smear the beginning of the trail away and it was comforting, to say the least. But, even with that touch, you didn’t know if Kylo would flip his switch again and make it hurt. 

His voice was soft when he finally spoke, “Please, don’t be afraid of me, love.” 

An ache bloomed in the pit of your stomach and began to reach the tips of your fingers and soles of your feet. For some reason his face said nothing, yet his voice said everything. The yearning was almost completely suffocating as it wrapped to coat your lungs. His words sank into your bones and left them heavy with the fear and sadness they brought. His actions and his words spoke volumes; he was scared you were going to run away. 

You reached deeper into his soul through his eyes and sifted through the events of today; you couldn’t find any striking anger or poisonous danger. Kylo wasn’t going to hurt you, so you slowly let yourself fall into his touch. His whole body seemed to sink with release as he found his way to his knees. His unoccupied hand found your other cheek and swiped away the remnants of your fear. 

“You’re alright now, pretty girl,” His voice was heavy with comfort as it wrapped around your body, “I’ve got you now.” 

Kylo couldn’t stomach the word sorry and you never expected to hear it come out of his mouth. You didn’t even expect, nor want, him to say sorry; right now each soft touch and comforting word meant more than sorry ever could. He was a difficult man to understand- many scars hardened his reserve- yet, he was your favorite book to read. 

You tilted your head into his left hand and welcomed the touch that it brought. Your voice finally found the courage to speak, “I love you.” You felt your words linger in the air between your mouths before they finally seeped into Kylo’s skin. 

He didn’t say anything back, he couldn’t stomach those words either. It was a gamble to even say them in the first place, but you let them tumble out anyways. You knew you won when Kylo’s mouth met yours in a bruising kiss. His left hand traveled to the nape of your neck and tangled in the hair there. He manipulated your head and pulled back to open your mouth more to his. His tongue slid in between your lips and his familiar taste filled your every sense. Kylo used his right hand to grip the hair at the side of your head to keep you still in front of him; control was something he drew in like air and it was something you never found yourself denying him. 

Despite the harsh dominance, Kylo kissed you with, you found hints of sweetness and even love wrapped up into it. You would be content with him never saying  _ ‘I love you’ _ if he kissed you like this each time you said it. Words were fickle things, having the meaning of them stripped away by false prophets, but actions meant so much more. Each kiss left on you during this moment engraved love into your skin. 

You finally found the strength to break away for air, but you let your face hover close to his. Each breath you exhaled was pulled into his lungs and exhaled into yours again; the intimacy was smothering you. You let your hand softly run over his cheek to find his hair; the soft, inky tendrils ran through your fingers. Kylo looked completely blissed out, a stark difference to how he was earlier. 

“I’m sorry for doing that to you,” Your words were heavily laced with an apologetic tone.

He stared for a moment before he spoke, “I should’ve handled it better.”

Those words shocked you for a moment before you quickly recovered, “You put up with so much from me. I’m still learning your buttons and boundaries.” 

“I promised myself I would never touch you like that,” He swallowed harshly with those words, “Yet when I snapped, I did exactly that.”

You let the words sink in before softly saying, “I pushed when I shouldn’t have.”

Kylo slowly shook his head, “I took the stress of a bad day out on you when you were having some fun and I shouldn’t have.”

His admission was definitely as close to an apology as you were going to get, “It hurt, but I think I needed to see that side of you,” You whispered into the air between the both of you, “You’re too careful around me, Kylo. I know what you do when you’re not next to me. I know you hurt people, I know you’ve blown an entire planet out of existence,” You took a deep breath before continuing, “Yet, it's so easy for me to forget how dangerous you can be because I’ve never seen it. I know now that, even though you love me, you can still snap and break into Hyde at any time.”

Kylo didn’t say anything, he didn’t really need to. Your words spoke for the both of you; Kylo wouldn’t apologize for the ruthless side of his psyche and you needed to learn to love every part of him. You couldn’t pick the sweet Kylo over the one that struck fear into the heart of the galaxy. Love was a close counterpart to pain; each never came without the other. You loved him and it hurt you at times- he was sure to snap more and possibly hurt you worse than he did today. Yet, you would still forgive him no matter how bad it got. 

Eventually, Kylo was able to pull you away from your corner and back to the room you shared. Everything would be okay; time would heal the wounds this man wore like armor and you could only hope it would allow him to accept the scars that came. But for now, you could only wait.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I’m so sorry for taking so long to fill this request !!!!! I’ve needed a little break for a sec after I finished those other two prompts, writing gets draining at times. 
> 
> This got a little dark towards the end, but I like have no idea how to write a Kylo that is soft and caring because he really isn’t to me. I did try to slip some comfort in there, though it is pretty subtle. 
> 
> My requests are also still open, but it might take a while to get to yours because I have a few more to write and another chapter of TEETH to spit out. I’m happy to see them though, it’s extremely motivating. If you want to request, my tumblr is: angelsfwrites. 
> 
> Have a great day today and make sure to wear a mask if you go out ! Stay safe and healthy out there; I wish you all happy reading !!!!!
> 
> \- K xx :) !!!!!!


End file.
